Safe and Sound
by Fluff Maker
Summary: Have you ever heard the expression 'inside, where it's safe and warm? A fluffy, very bubbly, Gerita fanfiction on Italy's worries when Germany comes home late one stormy day.


**OMG PEEPS! FLUFFY IS BACK!**

**I was just listening to the song 'Bubbly' when I came up with this really cute scene between Italy and Germany and I was all like...man I gotta write this down! At first, I wanted to put it a song fic...but I change my mind...**

**Hey, at least ya got fluff! Sorry for the wait and thanks for the support! I don't own anything, so hope you enjoy!**

Rain pattered down on the window sill and wind howled through the stormy grey sky. People, unfortunate enough to be caught in the storm outside, were currently running for shelter, hands clamped desperately to their hats.

Italy was inside, wrapped in a green blanket and currently looking out the window for his lover. He frowned, taking a sip of his hot chocolate as he fidgeted impatiently, golden eyes staring more intently into the storm for an approaching figure. Germany should've been home half an hour ago and he was never late. This worried Italy. A lot.

_What if he didn't make it? What if he's stranded out there?_

An image of Germany, stranded out there in the storm, all alone and cold flashed into Italy's mind. He began to tremble, fearful of his lover's life but immediately started to calm himself down.

_Germany wouldn't want you to panic now. _

Despite his trembling, Italy settled down, closing his eyes and taking another sip of his drink. Reopening his eyes, he returned his attention back towards the window, allowing himself a smile.

_I bet Germany would've been proud. _

The small victorious smile turned into a sad sort of smile as Italy buried his head in Germany's blanket. The scent reminded him of his beloved in too many ways. It reminded him of those piercing blue eyes, the way they looked at him when they were alone. It reminded him of his strong hands, the moments when he held Italy's hand when he was scared. It reminded him of everything he loved most of Germany and it did nothing to help the jarring pain in his heart.

_Where are you?_

The door suddenly squeaked open and slammed shut, making Italy jump. There was some rustling and footsteps before the door opened. A very wet Germany was standing in the doorway, that same look in his blue eyes. Before he even got a chance to say anything, Italy had leapt out of his chair, dashed across the room, and had tackled Germany to the ground.

"GERMANY! You're back! I missed you, was it hard getting back? Did you miss me too?" Italy, currently sitting on Germany, looked at him with his puppy eyes, begging for attention. Germany laughed and flipped them over before gently resting Italy's head on his chest.

"Nein, it wasn't too hard getting back," Germany gently rubbed his lips against Italy's before kissing his nose, "and of course I missed you love."

Italy smiled before bringing Germany's head down again for a proper kiss. As they broke away, Italy snuggled back into Germany, hands on his chest and face buried in his shoulder.

"What do you want to do now Germany? We got the whole day to ourselves." Germany stroked Italy's hair, other hand somehow intertwined with Italy's hand. "We could always eat some pasta, I'm a bit hungry." Italy giggled with glee before uncovering his flushed face. "Really?" He asked again, just to be sure. "Really." Germany replied, leaning back to observe the happy Italian.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" In the blink of an eye, Italy had dashed to the kitchen to get the supplies ready. He was going to make the best pasta in the world for dinner tonight! No pun intended. He hummed a little tune as he skipped around the kitchen, wrapping the apron around his waist and pulling out his spatula in a flourish.

Germany, whom had taken his time cleaning up, walked into the kitchen to see his lover sitting on a stool, swaying happily back and forth as he waited for the pasta to cook. Grinning, he snuck up to the oblivious Italian before wrapping his hands around his waist and lifting him up.

Italy squealed with delight and surprise as he was suddenly spun around into a muscular chest. Germany leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Italy, until he could see that dark blush on his cheeks. He kissed him again, cool lips pressed against plump ones, before stepping back and sitting back on the stool.

Italy, still in a daze, snapped out of it when Germany moved away and proceeded to sit on Germany's lap. Strong warm arms encircled Italy's waist and squeezed.

This is where they were meant to be. Inside, full of love and happiness, ignoring all the dangers and storms outside that they'd eventually have to face.

But all those storms, all those worries and troubles never bothered the lovers. They knew they loved each other and that was already enough for them. As long as they were together, they had the power to face anything in the universe.

**I'm pretty sure it's my best fluff yet...but can't be too sure! Please review, favourite and follow! **


End file.
